EXPECTATION
by Ayano Rezovka Magnolia
Summary: Papa, Eren mau main sama Papa! / Jangan ganggu aku bocah, aku sibuk / Rivaille kau seharusnya lebih peka kepada Eren / Maaf aku tidak mengenal anda / Eren! / Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berada di posisiku / Aku tidak punya Papa
1. Chapter 1

Minna! Aku balik lagi bawa cerita baru nih XD hehehe tapi kali ini aku mau coba dari anime shingeki no kyojin XD happy reading :3

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Cast : Rivaille, Harem!Eren, Hanji, Mikasa, dll**

**Warning : Rated T+ (Slash BL), AU, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Expectation is the root of heartache - Shakespire ._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Eren mau berangkat sama Papa" Suara nyaring terdengar di sebuah rumah megah bernuansa klasik Eropa. Pagi itu terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas punggungnya. Namun alisnya terlihat berkerut serta pipi tembamnya diggembungka. Iris emeraldnya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca, membuat siapapun yang melihat bocah itu pasti tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya sekarang juga.

"Tapi Papa Eren sekarang ada rapat penting jadi tidak bisa mengantar Eren ke sekolah. Kalau Papa ikut mengantar Eren nanti Papa bisa terlambat ke kantornya. Apa Eren mau kalau Papa nanti dimarahi orang-orang?" bujuk seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapan bocah itu. Wanita itu berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Tapi.. Bibi Han.." Eren terlihat sudah akan menangis, air matanya terlihat membendung dan sudah siap meluncur kapan saja. Wanita itu akhirnya menghela nafas, jujur saja ia sudah tak kuasa jika berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki yang bernama Eren yang sedang merengek seperti sekarang.

"Jangan manja bocah" tiba-tiba suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatan kedua orang itu. Eren sempat begidik saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dan ia kenal itu. Begitu rendah hingga terkadang membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang.

"Kau sudah delapan tahun, sudah waktunya belajar mandiri" lanjut suara itu, diikuti dengan sosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat rapih dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi yang serasi. Sepatu pantofel mengkilap, badannya tegap meskipun mungkin tinggi badannya kurang proporsional, perawakannya tegas, dengan mata yang tajam bagai elang, kantung mata yang setia bertengger di bawahnya, dan rambut sewarna eboni yang tertata rapih.

"Tapi.. Papa,.." Eren berusaha untuk menggunakan wajahnya untuk memelas. Meskipun ia tau itu sama sekali tidak ampuh bagi sosok yang ia sebut dengan 'Papa' tadi. Justru sosok tersebut malah menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak membuka pintu mobil porche hitam yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Lalu menatap sang anak dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Membuat Eren yang hendak berbicara menutup mulutnya seketika. Tak lama sosok itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Eren melihat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman rumahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Eren masih berkaca-kaca sampai suara wanita di sebelahnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Eren, ayo cepat kita berangkat, nanti terlambat. Mikasa sudah menunggumu di mobil. Um.. bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita beli es krim?" bujuknya.

"Yang benar? Bibi Hanji tidak bohong kan?" sekarang Eren sedikit antusias mendengar bujukan Bibinya yang bernama Hanji itu. Sebagai jawaban wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Eren boleh pesan es krim yang besar?"

"Tentu saja, nanti Eren bisa pesan yang besar dan banyak!"

"Yay! Terima kasih Bibi Han!" dalam sekejap senyum pun merekah di bibir Eren. Hanji pun hanya bisa tertawa maklum melihat perubahan mood anak itu yang begitu cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! Kasihan Mikasa sudah menunggu dari tadi"

"Um!" kemudian Hanji pun menggandeng tangan Eren untuk memasuki mobilnya yang di dalamnya sudah ada gadis cilik seusianya menunggu. Melihat Eren yang tersenyum – senyum senang saat masuk ke mobil gadis bernama Mikasa itu pun menyapanya.

"Selamat Pagi Eren"

"Pagi, Mikasa" jawab Eren sambil tetap tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang senang ya Eren?" tanyanya kalem.

"Um!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk riang, seraya Hanji mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah mereka.

"Kata Bibi Hanji nanti sepulang sekolah Eren mau dibelikan es krim yang besar!" Mikasa yang mendengarnya pun segera menoleh ke arah kaca spion seakan meminta penjelasan dengan kalimat Eren.

"Mama.."

"Hohoho tidak apa-apa sayang, nanti Mama belikan juga untukmu. Mikasa tinggal pilih es krim mana yang Mikasa suka" jawab Hanji dengan riang.

"Apa Mama nanti bisa menjemput? Bukannya Mama sibuk?"

"Hari ini, kebetulan Mama ambil cuti sayang, jadi nanti Mama pasti akan menjemput kalian"

"Yeay! Es krim! Teriak Eren kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

Lelehan es krim yang lumer membasahi seragam sekolah Eren saat ia mencoba melahap es krim pesanannya dalam suapan besar.

"Eren, makan pelan-pelan jangan berantakan" kata Mikasa yang melihat kelakuan sepupu di hadapannya. Yang ditegur hanya menunjukan senyum lima jari dan kembali melahap es krimnya. Sesuai dengan janji Hanji sekarang setelah pulang sekolah mereka pergi ke kedai es krim. Sekarang mereka sedang memakan pesanannya sambil menunggu Hanji yang sedang ke toilet.

"Nah anak-anak kalian sudah selesai kan? Ayo sekarang kita pulang!" kata Hanji saat kembali. Eren menyuap suapan terakhir es krimnya.

"Sudah! Wah sudah jam empat, ayo pulang Bibi, Eren mau nonton Titan nanti keburu mulai!" kata Eren yang tidak mau ketinggalan acara televisi kesukaannya.

"Mikasa kau sudah selesai?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk kalem sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue. Kemudian mereka pun segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki paruh baya itu masih disibukan oleh setumpuk dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ia pelajari dan tanda tangani di meja kerjanya. Meskipun ia pulang lebih cepat hari ini, itu dikarenakan ia sedang malas untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya di kantor oleh karenanya ia membawanya pulang. Sebagai pemilik salah satu agensi artis terbesar di negara ini, Rivaille Ackerman dibilang sudah sangat berhasil dalam mengeluarkan artis-artis, penyanyi,dan model berbakat dalam kancah industri hiburan. Kacamata kerjanya masih setia bertengger di depan hidungnya yang mangir khas keturunan Prancis. Lengan kemeja abu-abunya pun digulung sampai batas siku untuk memudahkannya menulis. Rivaille melepas kacamatanya kemudian memijit pelipisnya. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah karena harus menghadapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

'Krieet' suara pintu terbuka perlahan. Tanpa harus mengalihkan pandangannya pun Rivaille sudah tau siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Papa?" suara khas anak laki-lakipun terdengar seiring dengan kepalanya yang melongok ke dalam, memastikan yang ia cari berada di dalam ruangan itu. Senyumnya pun mulai mengembang ketika ia melihat sang papa yang ia cari berada di belakang meja kerjanya seperti biasanya.

"Papa!papa! ternyata benar kata Petra-nee, Papa sudah pulang!" sekarang anak laki-laki itu pun menghampiri Rivaille dengan cara berlari, Rivaille mendecih karena suara langkah anak itu yang berisik dan Rivaille selalu tidak menyukainya. Kemudian anak itu menghamburkan dirinya ke pangkuan Rivaille.

"Papa!papa tadi Eren dapat nilai A dipelajaran menggambar!" surai coklatnya menggelitik perut Rivaille saat ia memeluknya erat. Tapi Rivaille tetap diam tak bergeming, ia malah merasa risih karena Eren yang terus menempel layaknya anak manja.

"Minggir bocah" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan Eren hingga membuat Eren nyaris terjatuh. Tappi bukan Eren namanya kalau langsung menyerah ia malah tersenyum lima jari dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Papa, tadi di sekolah Eren gambar rumah terus di depannya ada Papa, Eren, sama Mama" katanya yang terus bercerita sedangkan Rivaille malah memilih mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Merasa tak dianggap Eren pun mulai melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Papa.. dengar Eren tidak?" katanya sambil menarik-narik lengan Rivaille.

"Aku sibuk bocah lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar" kata Rivaille tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren. Meski sudah dibilang begitu Eren tetap saja menarik-narik lengan Rivaille yang sedang menulis.

"Papa.. Papa" Rivaille tetap diam, Eren mulai cemberut dan menarik pulpen Rivaille membuat sang empunya menatapnya tajam.

"Eren! Ternyata kau di sini!" hampir saja Rivaille kehilangan kesabaran dan melayangkan tangan kepada anaknya sendiri. Untung saja disaat yang tepat Petra sang maid yang bertugas mengurus rumah dan Eren berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka atau lebih tepatnya Rivaille.

"Petra-nee"

"Cepat bawa Eren kembali ke kamarnya" suara Rivaille yang rendah membuat Petra sedikit gugup. Pasalnya gadis bersurai madu itu sudah paham watak tuannya jika sudah menyangkut tentang Eren.

"Ba-baik, Ayo Eren sudah malam kau sudah harus tidur" kata gadis itu dengan nada yang menenangkan membuat Eren sedikit luluh.

"Tapi.. Eren mau sama Papa"

"Papa sedang sibuk, nanti kalau Papa sudah tidak sibuk Eren main lagi sama Papa ya" bujuk Petra sehalus mungkin. Tak lama Eren pun mengangguk meskipun masih dengan wajah sedihnya. Petra tersenyum dan segera menggandeng Eren keluar dari ruanganyang sudah dipenuhi oleh aura tidak bersahabat dari Rivaille.

Setelah mereka keluar Rivaille menghela nafasnya dan pandangannya tertuju pada foto kecil yang terpajang di atas meja lampu di sudut ruangan. Di dalam foto itu terdapat sosoknya beserta seorang wanita bersurai pendek yang tersenyum sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Ya itu adalah istrinya dan yang di dalam dekapannya itu adalah sosok Eren sewaktu masih bayi.

"Isabel.." katanya lirih dan seketika kenangan bersama istrinya pun berenang di dalam memori otaknya. Dalam hati kecilnya ia belum sepenuhnya rela menerima kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya. Dan yang menambah rasa penyesalan dan emosinya adalah setiap kali ia melihat sosok sang anak yang mempunyai mata berwarna emerald itu selalu mengingatkan ia akan mendiang istrinya. Isabel Magnolia, nama sang mendiang istri. Rivaille mungkin terlihat sangat gagah dan kuat namun siapa yang tau bahwa di dalamnya ia adalah sosok yang rapuh semenjak peninggalan sang istri. Ia bahkan sampai merasa benci terhadap anaknya sendiri. Ya, Rivaille membenci Eren semenjak Isabel meninggal. Sebab penyebab kematian Isabel adalah menolong Eren yang saat itu sedang terjebak dalam kebakaran rumah. Eren berhasil diselamatkan sebab Isabel melemparnya ke arah luar balkon lewat jendela. Eren yang terjatuh di semak-semak pun hanya mengalami luka kecil, sedangkan Isabel tewas terpanggang api. Mungkin alasan yang sangat klise dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan jika menyalahkan Eren atas kematian Isabel, karena bagaimanapun juga peristiwa itu adalah musibah dan kematian Isabel adalah takdir. Namun pada kenyataannya perasaan Rivaille sulit mengingkarinya, ia sampai berfikir mungkin jika Eren tidak nakal dan bersembunyi di dalam loteng rumahnya hanya karena ia ngambek pada Isabel, Isabel pasti masih ada, Isabel pasti tidak akan mati. Andai saja sewaktu itu ia tidak dinas di luar kota, ia pasti masih bisa menolong Isabel. Atau seandainya saja Isabel tidak nekat untuk menolong Eren, dan membiarkannya begitu saja pasti Isabel masih ada di sampingnya. Meskipun Rivaille sadar itu hanya sebuah khayalan dan waktu tidak dapat diputar. Hanji sendiri tak habis pikir mana ada seorang ayah yang membenci anaknya sendiri hanya dikarenakan sebuah alasan yang kurang masuk akal. Meskipun Hanji hanyalah adik iparnya tapi ia sudah cukup mengenal dekat sosok seorang Rivaille. Dan jangan lupa bahwa Hanji adalah seorang psikiater yang cukup disegani di Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia sudah banyak menangani pasien depresi dengan kasus yang mirip seperti Rivaille. Tekanan pekerjaan, dan menjadi seorang single parents secara tiba-tiba membuat Rivaille menerima beban pikiran yang cukup berat. Hanji pernah meminta Rivaille untuk sesekali datang ke kantornya. Hanji tidak bilang bahwa ia ingin memeriksa kondisi kejiawaan pria itu, hanya saja ia berdalih ingin mengetahui masalah yang ia hadapi. Namun Rivaille selalu menjawab ia bisa menghadapinya sendiri dan tidak butuh bantuan. Menurut Rivaille dirinya belum menjadi orang gila untuk diperiksa oleh Hanji. Rivaille mendekatkan diri ke arah jendela, membuka tirainya sedikit dan pandangannya.

"Hari ini cerah.. " gumam Rivaille.

"Bulannya jadi terlihat sangat jelas dan penuh, bukankah itu kesukaanmu Isabel" Rivaille berkata lagi meski hanya suara gemerisik dedaunan dekat kaca jendela yang tertiup angin yang menjawab setiap perkataannya.

"Isabel.."

**TBC**

**Thanks for read, Mind to review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya thanks untuk Rivvaile Yuki Gasai yang udah mau baca ff abal ini, gomen banget kalo lama apdetya T,T **

**btw disini Hanji bukan istrinya Rivaille kok cuma adik iparnya aja XD hihihi. Ya, Mikasa itu anaknya Hanji dan siapa ayahnya? nanti akan dikasih tau di chapter berikutnya XD dan untuk cerita MEMORY nanti aku usahain apdet tgl 31 januari deh jadi tunggu aja yak**

**HAPPY READING :3**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eren, jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh" suara Petra menggema di rumah yang selalu sepi itu. Hari ini Eren pulang sekolah lebih cepat karena nanti malam ia akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan agensi milik papanya. Ia terlihat sangat senang karena jarang-jarang papanya memperbolehkannya untuk ikut ke pesta. Sepanjang hari ia terus tersenyum sumringah membayangkan bahwa ia bisa bersama papanya sepanjang malam ini. Eren terus berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ia tidak mempedulikan Petra yang meneriakinya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

'TIIN!' suara klakson mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah keluarga Ackerman. Ternyata itu adalah mobil Hanji yang menjemput Eren, tak lupa dengan putri cantik semata wayangnya Mikasa yang sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

"Petra-nee! Cepat Bibi Han sudah datang!" kata Eren yang menunggu Petra kembali saat sedang mencari sepatunya.

"Iya, sebentar" tak lama Petra pun kembali dengan sepatu pantofel hitam yang dengan segera dipakai oleh Eren dan melesat ke lantai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bibi Haaan!" teriak Eren sepanjang lorong hingga sampai ke depan pintu keluar. Di sana sudah berdiri Hanji yang mengenakan celana palazzo dipadu blazer boxy , kemeja putih yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka sampai batas tulang selangka. Tak lupa rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai, stiletto hitam 12 cm, juga clutch bag bermerk yang ia bawa menambah kesan androgini dari dalam dirinya.

"Eren! Wah kau terlihat sangat manis!" Hanji mencubit pipi Eren gemas saat melihat penampilan anak itu dengan tuxedo hitam, dasi kupu-kupu, juga celana yang serasi .

"Uh! Bibi Han..Aku tidak manis, tapi tampan!" kata Eren sambil mengelus pipinya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sebelah Hanji yang ternyata sudah ada Mikasa yang mengenakan gaun pesta seperti yang sering Eren lihat di buku cerita bergambar.

"Mikasa cocok sekali pakai baju itu" kata Eren jujur. Karena memang Mikasa yang bertubuh mungil sangat pas memakai gaun berwarna pink dengan hiasan renda dan bunga-bunga di tepiannya. Tak lupa hiasan pita rambut yang bertengger di kepalanya. Kulit Mikasa yang putih membuatnya sangat kontras dengan baju tersebut hingga Eren benar-benar menganggap Mikasa mirip seperti putri salju.

"Terima kasih, kau juga cocok Eren" Eren yang terlalu jujur dan polos tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya itu berhasil membuat pipi gadis kecil itu merona.

"Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat" kata Hanji bersemangat seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan agensi yang bernama Scouting Entertainment atau biasa disingkat menjadi SC Entertainment itu terlihat sangat ramai. Para tamu undangan satu persatu pun mulai berdatangan memenuhi gedung tempat diadakannya pesta. Dari selebritis terkenal hingga yang baru debut, juga pejabat-pejabat penting seperti para pemegang saham di agensi tersebut juga rekan bisnis lainnya berbaur menjadi satu. Para wartawan pun sudah berkumpul di pintu masuk untuk mewawancarai para artis yang datang dan mengambil gambar untuk headline sebuah berita. Di antara kerumunan ramai itu dapat terlihat sosok yang sangat mencolok yang kini sedang diapit oleh puluhan wartawan dan juga body guard yang menjaganya dari desak-dasakan para jurnalis tersebut. Rivaille, sosok yang terlihat sangat mencolok dibanding para tamu undangan lain, dikarenakan ia adalah pemilik dari SC Entertainment. Rivaille berdiri diantara kerumunan para wartawan yang mewawancarai sekaligus mengambil gambarnya. Ia terlihat sangat rapih dengan setelan jas berwarna coklat tua, dipadukan dengan dasi bermotif garis. Rivaille memang terlihat selalu tampil rapih setiap hari namun entah mengapa malam ini auranya terlihat sangat berbeda. Mungkin itulah aura sang empunya hajat acara ulang tahun perusahaan ini.

"Bibi ayo cepat!" Eren terlihat bersemangat saat turun dari mobil.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar Eren, jangan berlari sembarangan Bibi tidak mau kau terpisah" Hanji segera menggandeng tangan Eren dan Mikasa menuju ke dalam gedung.

"Papa!" Eren seketika berhenti saat melihat Papa nya tengah dikerubungi oleh wartawan. Hampir saja Eren berlari menuju Rivaille kalau genggaman Hanji tidak kuat menahannya.

"Bibi Han, Eren mau sama Papa!"

"Iya, tapi kita masuk dulu, nanti Papa akan menyusul kita ke dalam" bujuk Hanji yang akhirnya dituruti oleh Eren. Mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam gedung.

Eren sempat tercenung karena melihat orang dewasa sangat banyak memenuhi ruangan itu. Suasana tak jauh berbeda dengan di luar, orang-orang dewasa dengan penampilan modis dan rapih bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, ada pula yang sedang diwawancarai oleh para wartawan. Blitz - blitz kamera para wartawan itu membuat mata Eren sedikit sakit. Saat hendak lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan, Hanji yang sedari tadi menarik tangannya berhenti tiba-tiba hingga membuat Eren menubruknya.

"Hai, Selamat malam Mr. Dot Pixis" sapanya dengan riang dan disaat yang bersamaan munculah seorang pria paruh baya dengan kepala pelontosnya.

"Hai, selamat malam Mrs. Hanji Ackerman" sapanya ramah kepada Hanji dan menyalaminya. Ya, meskipun suami Hanji sudah meninggal, namun wanita itu enggan kembali menggunakan marga aslinya 'Zoe' ia malah tetap ingin menggunakan nama belakang suaminya itu.

"Wah, senang rasanya bisa bertemu anda lagi Mr. Dot Pixis, bagaimana kabar anda?" tentu saja Hanji mengenal pria tua itu sebab Mr. Dot Pixis adalah salah satu pemegang saham di SC Entertainment selain itu dia pun dosen Hanji dan Rivaille saat kuliah dulu.

"Ya, sejauh yang kau lihat aku masih bisa berjalan " jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kemudian pandangannya terarah pada dua makhluk kecil yang sedang digandeng oleh Hanji.

"Wah, apa mereka anak-anakmu?" tanyanya

"Oh! Iya perkenalkan ini putri saya, Mikasa. Mikasa ayo beri salam"

"Nama saya Mikasa Ackerman, salam kenal" kata Mikasa dengan sopan sambil sedikit menunduk memberi sedikit salam penghormatan meskipun dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Wah, cantik sekali. Nah kalau yang ini siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya yang segera membungkukan badannya saat melihat Eren di sebelah Mikasa. Eren yang melihatnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi sedikit takut sebab kepala orang tua itu terlalu silau saat terkena pantulan cahaya lampu.

"Eren Ackerman , salam kenal" kata Eren sambil menggenggam tangan Hanji erat. Hanji hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Eren yang sulit diartikan, antara takut dan malu.

"Hm.. anak-anak yang manis" kata Dot Pixis sambil mengusak kepala Eren.

"Tidak ku sangka kau bisa memproduksi anak – anak yang lucu" lanjutnya sambil menegakkan badannya kembali menghadap Hanji.

"Hohoho bisa saja, kalau Eren ini keponakanku loh." Hanji tertawa riang.

"Oh? Berarti dia, anaknya.."

"Yup, dia putra Rivaille" kata Hanji masih dengan senyum cerahnya. Dot Pixis pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm, pantas saja dia sangat menarik" kata Dot Pixis sambil tersenyum.

Sementara mereka terus terlarut dalam obrolan yang kelihatannya sangat menarik. Hingga tidak menyadari kalau anak-anak kecil yang berada bersama mereka sudah terserang bosan karena tidak mengerti dengan obrolan orang dewasa. Eren mulai memutar kepalanya melihat sekeliling. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenali orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini kecuali Mikasa dan Hanji. Ia mencari-cari sosok sang Papa yang sempat ia lihat di halaman depan saat ia datang, tapi sejak tadi ia belum menemukannya.

'Papa!' jeritnya senang dalam hati saat melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang berdiri di dekat tiang di sudut ruangan dan terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa laki-laki berjas yang sepertinya adalah rekan bisnis dan tamu penting malam ini.

"Eren, kau mau kemana?" suara Mikasa menginterupsi langkah Eren saat hendak menuju ke arah Rivaille.

"Eh, hehe hm.. Mikasa, Eren mau ambil minum, kau pasti haus kan?" Mikasa hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini sebentar"

"Aku ikut Eren"

"Tidak usah kau di sini saja, nanti Bibi Han pasti mencari kita kalau kau juga ikut"

"Tapi, Eren.."

"Eren bisa sendiri Mikasa!" Eren segera berlari menerobos kerumunan orang, menghiraukan panggilan Mikasa. Eren berlari menuju tempat minuman, awalnya ia hanya bermaksud berbohong pada Mikasa dengan cara menawarkan ia minum, tapi tanpa disadari ia benar-benar berlari menuju tempat kue-kue dan minuman. Di sebuah meja panjang tersebut banyak terdapat kue-kue dan juga minuman yang tersedia dalam wadah besar. Tak lupa di pinggiran meja juga disediakan piring kecil, sendok, garpu, juga gelas-gelas untuk para tamu yang ingin mengambil kue dan minuman. Eren yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk membawakan minuman untuk Papanya, agar ia tidak dikira anak kecil lagi dan agar Papa memujinya karena sudah berhasil mengambil minuman sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Senyum Eren mengembang saat membayangkan Rivaille yang pasti akan haus karena sedari tadi mengobrol dan papanya tersebut akan sangat berterima kasih dan bangga kepadanya karena ia telah datang disaat yang tepat dan membawakannya minuman tanpa bantuan Hanji, Petra, maupun Mikasa. Eren ingin menjadi sosok yang mandiri di depan Rivaille. Ia tidak ingin lagi dianggap bocah manja yang hanya bisa bergantung pada bantuan seseorang. Oleh karenanya ia akan membuktikannya malam ini. Membuktikan kalau Eren bisa mengambil minuman seorang diri. Eren mulai mendekati meja dan berusaha mengambil satu buah gelas. Eren menggapai kaki gelas tersebut dengan susah payah karena letak meja yang cukup tinggi. Gelas sampanye itu akhirnya berhasil ia raih, lalu ia genggam dengan erat. Kemudian ia berjalan sedikit memutar untuk sampai pada wadah besar berisi minuman berwarna merah yang di pinggirnya juga terdapat patung es batu. Eren sempat terpukau dengan patung yang terbuat dari es batu dan berbentuk sepasang sayap, lambang SC Entertainment yang terletak di tengah – tengah meja panjang tersebut dengan sebuah wadah yang ternyata jika Eren bisa sedikit berjinjit untuk melihatnya di bawah wadah itu terdapat potongan buah segar yang siap untuk disantap. Eren pun sampai pada wadah besar berisi minuman tersebut. Ia pun berusaha berjinjit lagi untuk meraih sendok besar yang disediakan untuk mengambil minuman itu. Dengan seluruh tenaganya ia berhasil menuang satu sendok minuman ke dalam gelas itu meskipun dengan susah payah. Ia mengamati hasilnya saat air berwarna merah itu hampir penuh di dalam gelasnya. Eren pun berniat untuk mengulanginya sekali lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menaruh hasil karyanya tersebut di pinggir meja lalu ia akan mengisi minuman lagi untuk gelas kedua. Tapi sepertinya untuk yang kedua Eren kurang fokus saat ia menuangkan air pada gelas ia menginjak ceceran air minum di lantai yang menyebabkan ia terpeleset dan tanpa sadar membebankan berat badannya pada wadah besar berisi air minum itu sehingga wadah yang terkesan kuat itu nyatanya harus terguling, terbawa Eren yang terjatuh.

'PRANG'

"Kyaa!"

"Kyaa!" teriak Eren bersama seorang wanita yang saat itu menuju ke arahnya berniat untuk menolong Eren yang terlihat kesusahan namun ternyata ia malah terlambat. Wadah itu pecah bersama air yang mengguyur bajunya. Seketika semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" seorang waiter segera menghampiri dan membantu Eren berdiri.

"Anda juga tidak apa-apa kan, Ms. Chrysta?" lanjutnya lagi menanyai sang wanita yang terlihat tengah mengelap gaunnya yang terkena basah cukup banyak.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak terluka kan adik kecil?" sang wanita malah menghawatirkan Eren, kalau-kalau ia terkena pecahan dari wadah tersebut. Eren tidak menjawab ia hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar malu karena ia telah gagal lagi kali ini. Ia hanya berharap supaya Rivaille tidak melihatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" suara baritone tiba-tiba langsung menengahi kerumunan orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Eren sangat ketakutan saat melihat Rivaille yang datang dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Pa..papa" Eren mencicit ketakutan, dan terus menundukan wajahnya, enggan bertemu dengan manik kelabu milik Rivaille. Eren hanya bisa mematung dan meremas ujung tuxedonya sebagai tanda kalau ia gugup dan ketakutan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tanda kalau ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata.

"Eren! Astaga!" tiba-tiba Hanji pun muncul dan langsung berlari menuju Eren.

"Chrysta!" tiba-tiba seorang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dengan setelan blazer hitam dan celana yang serasi menghampiri wanita yang terkena cipratan air akibat Eren tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" penampilan orang itu terlihat sangat gagah, hampir membuat semua tertipu jika tidak melihat bagian dadanya yang menonjol juga mendengar suaranya mungkin orang-orang akan menyangka ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Ah, iya Ymir aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi bajumu basah" ia terlihat cemas. Jelas saja cemas karena Ymir adalah manager Chrysta Lenz, seorang artis dari SC Entertainment yang sedang naik daun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bawa baju ganti" jawab Chrysta dengan senyuman manis. Hanji yang melihatnya langsung cepat-cepat mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Ms. Chrysta, maafkan aku. Ini semua karena tadi aku kurang mengawasi anak ini" kata Hanji sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak terluka. Oia apa kau terluka adik kecil?" Chrysta malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Eren yang sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca sambil bersembunyi di belakang Hanji. Tiba-tiba saja Rivaille datang mendekati mereka.

"Chrysta, sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju agar tidak masuk angin. Bocah ini memang ceroboh, aku akan menghukumnya nanti" kata Rivaille pada artis asuhannya itu. Hanji yang mendengarnya memberikan tatapan dongkol pada kakak iparnya itu. Mendengar kata-kata Rivaille semuanya mendadak hening, sedangkan Eren mulai terisak.

"Benar kata Sir Rivaille. Lebih baik ganti bajumu dulu. Ayo" ajak Ymir berusaha mencairkan suasana, kemudian membawa Chrysta keluar ruangan. Dan semua orang yang bergerumul pun membubarkan diri sambil berbisik-bisik tentang Eren dan Rivaille. Karena semua yang ada di sana belum mengetahui kalau Eren adalah anak kandung Rivaille, meskipun mereka sudah tau kalau Rivaille memang seorang duda yang memiliki seorang putra.

"Ayo, Eren kau juga harus ganti baju sekarang" untung saja Hanji membawa baju ganti di dalam mobilnya. Hanji menggandeng tangan Eren dan Mikasa menuju parkiran tempat mobil Hanji terparkir.

Mikasa memandang Rivaille dengan tajam membalas tatapannya kepada Eren. Sedangkan Eren hanya bisa menunduk sambil sesenggukan karena menangis.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dengan bocah ini" kata Rivaille yang menyusul mereka ke parkiran setelah Eren berganti pakaian.

"Tapi.." Hanji tidak sempat menolak perkataan Rivaille, sebab ia langsung menarik tangan Eren menuju mobilnya sendiri.

"Mama, Eren.." kata Mikasa yang tampak kuatir sebab aura Rivaille benar-benar sedang jelek akibat insiden di ruang pesta tadi. Hanji hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya karena bagaimanapun juga Eren hanyalah keponakannya jadi ia tidak punya kuasa lebih untuk menahan Eren.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, ayo kita segera pulang juga" akhirnya Hanji dan Mikasa pun memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya juga.

.

.

"Papa.. hiks" Eren masih menangis saat mereka tiba di rumah, dan Rivaille segera menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Eren mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Rivaille hingga berkali-kali ia nyaris terjungkal. Belum lagi lengannya yang digenggam erat oleh sang Papa terasa sangat sakit, berkali-kali Eren mencoba untuk melepasnya namun apa daya kekuatannya jauh dibanding kekuatan orang dewasa bertubuh kekar seperti Rivaille. Masih dengan menggandeng lengan bocah tersebut dengan kasar, Rivaille terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan kamar Eren.

'Brak' ditendangnya pintu kamar tersebut hingga terbuka. Eren ketakutan melihat aura setan yang keluar dari Papanya tersebut. Rivaille langsung menghempaskan tubuh Eren ke atas kasur.

"Bocah nakal sepertimu layak mendapat hukuman" kata Rivaille yang langsung melepas ikat pinggang celananya. Eren yang melihatnya langsung menghimpitkan dirinya ke tembok. Rivaille pun segera menarik kaki Eren agar mendekat ke arahnya.

'Plak'

"AAA..!Papa! Sakit!" Eren berteriak kesakitan saat Rivaille melayangkan sabetan ikat pinggangnya ke paha Eren.

'Plak'

"Ampun Papa!" teriakan Eren semakin menjadi saat ia rasakan perih yang menjalar. Namun Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya tetap memukulnya tanpa mempedulikan bahwa sang anak sudah menangis.

'Plak'

Bunyi sabetan terdengar hingga lima kali sebelum akhirnya terhenti. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang nyaris membiru di area sekitar paha hingga betis Eren.

Rivaille melemparkan ikat pinggangnya ke sudut ruangan, setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Eren yang sudah menangis sesegukan.

"Eren! Astaga Eren.." Petra segera datang saat mendengar suara ribut – ribut dari dapur tadi dan betapa miris saat yang ia lihat adalah Eren yang sudah meringkuk di atas kasur sambil menangis kesakitan. Tanpa harus dijelaskan pun Petra sudah tau apa yang terjadi, pasti Rivaille yang melakukannya. Jika saja Petra punya kuasa lebih ia sangat ingin menolong Eren disaat seperti itu namun apadaya ia tidak bias melawan atau membangkang pada atasannya sendiri.

"Eren, tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan obat" Petra segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka – luka Eren.

**TBC**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
